Welcome To Hollywood
by Hawky21
Summary: New SYOC! Hollywood Arts is a boarding school and now you can follow the lives of the students who attend. In a story filled with friendship, rivalries, parties, love, heartbreak and drunken debauchery, how will your character deal with the highs and lows of life at Hollywood Arts? Submissions are now open. See inside for details.
1. Submissions

_In the middle of California, amongst the beaches, the sand, the hot weather and the beautiful people lay a school. This was not just any school, no; this was one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Inside the large black gates, keeping the public out, the front of the campus stood magnificently. The two towers on either side of the building reached up into the sky. The lawn it lay on was perfect, covered in short and crisp grass, glittering ominously in the sun._

_Beyond the large building and in the even larger campus lay several more buildings, each serving a different purpose. There were buildings for classrooms, library's, gyms, and swimming pools. In the campus, outside under the sun were tennis and basketball courts, soccer fields, batting cages and several large open spaces. Right in the middle of the campus was a beautiful water fountain that had been there since the school had opened._

_This wasn't just any school. This was Hollywood Arts. _

New OC Submission Story which turns Hollywood Arts into a boarding school and follows the lives of the students who attend. In a story filled with friendship, rivalries, parties, love, heartbreak and drunken debauchery, how will your character deal with the highs and lows of life at Hollywood Arts?

I will be accepting ten original characters for this story, ten male and ten female, plus the six main characters of Victorious anyway means there will be sixteen main characters. I will warn you all now that not every character will appear in every chapter but every character will have their own storylines, it may just take a while for them to materialize.

If you would like to submit a character please fill in the form which has now been relocated on my profile.

Please also note now that I will retain creative freedom with your characters. Which means that just because they start out the story in a relationship with a character doesn't mean they will finish it with that character. In real life people grow and change and I will try to reflect that in this story.

In simple terms, after all that's said and done, don't expect your character to go through dramatic events and remain the same person or want the same things as before.

If anyone has any questions please drop me a line and let me know.


	2. Accepted Characters

**Accepted Characters**

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. The response to this story was overwhelming and much better than I expected. Although I did say I was only going to accept ten characters (five male and five female) I did have to make the decision to increase that as there were several characters that I wanted to use that would take me over the limit. **

**There are a few other characters that I have decided to use but have left off of this list. This is simply because they will not appear at the start of the story and will only be integrated in at a later date. I will send a PM to those who submitted such characters. **

**If I haven't used your characters than it wasn't anything personal, I had to make some tough choices which is why it took me almost a week to come to a final decision.**

**Accepted Characters**

**Male**

Donovan Casey

Antonio Hernandez Vazquez

Chandler Westbridge

Romeo Oria

Nathan Coleman

Liu Guofeng

Chris Sargeant

**Female**

Devany Casey

Prudence Manu

Viola Lake

Ivory Walsh

Marceline "Marcy" Pietrikov

Caroline Reed

Alison Mariott

**Once again a big thanks to everyone who submitted characters and apologies to those whose characters I will not be using. I'm being optimistic but hopefully you'll all stick around and give the story a try anyway. **

**Hopefully I will have the first chapter up in the next couple of weeks. Till then I'm going to leave you with the opening part of the first chapter which introduces two of the original characters that will be starring in this story. **

**The song used is Adaptation by The Weeknd! Enjoy!**

"_When the sun goes up your searching for a love. So you're heart won't lead you to anyone. When the sun goes down I know what you become. You become awake, unlike the rest of us."_

Donovan Casey played the keys to the piano sitting in front of for another few seconds, finishing off the slow melody he had been playing seconds earlier. After the music fizzled out into nothing he reached out, grabbed the small ratty notepad he kept on top of its frame. The first day of school was always the best for this. Usually you had to book the music room weeks in advance to get any time alone but it was the first day of the new term, and Donovan had made sure he got their early enough to take full advantage of this sporadic opportunity.

The door slammed shut and his eyes snapped up, half expecting to see Principal Eikner or Sikowitz standing there and preparing to kick him out. Instead, his eyes met that off his green eyed, platinum blonde twin sister, Devany. Her eyes sparkled with something that Donovan couldn't quite read and she stepped forward and rubbed her hands together.

Why she couldn't just walk in like a normal person, Donovan didn't know. But that was his sister, and if he knew anything about her it was that she did like to make an entrance.

"I'm assuming that's for me." She said as she tried to peek over shoulder and catch a glimpse of his notepad.

Closing his notepad and slipping it back into his bag; he stood and looked at his sister. "It's for the school. You know that."

"Donny," She tsked and shook her head, while Donovan just bristled at her use of a nickname he had passionately hated since he was six years old. "You should know how this works by now. The first showcase of the year is this Friday. The star closes the showcase. I'm the star, which means by default, I am going to be closing. So I need the best song. And it's the worst kept secret of the Hollywood Arts that you write the best songs."

"I think Andre Harris would have something to say about that..."

"Andre, bless him, loves that clichéd lovey dovey crap. It doesn't tend to provide an adequate challenge for my vocal range."

Shaking his head he replied, "Living with that much of an ego must be enough of a challenge for you."

Devany ignored his insults and lowered him back down into his seat by pushing down on his shoulders. With a roll of his eyes, Donovan shuffled along the bench giving his waiting sister a place to sit. "Come on. No need to waste time. Let me hear the rest of it?"

"You're incredible. You know that, right?"

Devany flashed him a million dollar smile, showing off a full set of pearly white teeth as she did so. "Thank you. Now, hurry up. I haven't got forever to memorize this, you know."

**That's it for now. Hopefully it's enough to get you all excited. **

**Till then...**


End file.
